


Summer Showers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human!Lil Hal, With a smidge of angst, not a lot, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave had been helping Hal get acquainted with his new body. 'Touch' was still a sense Hal is getting used to.





	Summer Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deomai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deomai/gifts).



> on mxrp I have been going around with a Suddenly Human!Hal prompt, ewuo's Dave made the most impact to my Hal, by far

Hal stared up to the sunset, his new human eyes blurring the colours of the sky together. Pinks blurred with orange, and Hal was still unsure why humans romanticize the end of the day. Sure, it was pretty. That was it.

 

He glanced over to Dave, who had been helping him get acquainted with all the novelties of being human. He couldn’t help the grateful smile that spread across his face at the thought. He had been such a help throughout the day, and insisted they sit here and watch the sun go down to end the day. He saw that Dave was mostly staring blankly at the sky, so, Hal looked back to it.

 

While the sunset was clear, the sky above them seemed to be covered in clouds. He mostly assumed it was just going to be a cold night. But then he felt it.

 

The gentle caress of a bead of water, falling from the sky to roll down his cheek. At first Dave didn’t notice, but Hal did. He could feel every single drop of rain on his skin, how, even though colder than the air around him, it still felt warm. He took in a short gasp, in absolute amazement, but that had been the action to alert Dave to the rain. 

 

“Aw shit.” Dave rumbled, aware of Hal’s slight hydrophobia from being an android who’d break in the liquid’s embrace. “Here, let’s get you inside before you get sick.”

Hal shakily let Dave take his arm, but made no move to stand. This was… amazing. Sight was something he had always been blessed to have, but _feeling_? Rain was the real novelty, and he was trembling, because his meat bag body was so overwhelmed at the sensation that he was going to cry.

 

“Dave.” His voice wobbled as he spoke, and the younger boy had immediately fallen to his knees beside him at the tone.

Dave wrapped an arm around him, “Dude, it’s okay. We can get inside and dry you of-”

 

Hal wrapped his arms tight around Dave’s middle, hiding his face away in his shoulder. He was so grateful that Dave was here, took time out of his life to be here for Hal to hide into when everything was too much. He vaguely felt Dave’s hand rub circles into his back, and he weakly smiled to himself.

 

Yesterday he had been an android. Today, he had awoken as a human, and was finally able to appreciate summer showers, with the company of his… brother.

Yeah, brother. That feels right. 


End file.
